dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: The Eye of the Dragon
Dragon Booster, Episode 30 (Season 3, Episode 3) – The Eye of the Dragon Writer(s): Mark Leiren-Young Director: Sebastian Brodin Transcript written out by Hunterhttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/the-eye-of-the-dragon-t1040.html All actions will be in [ ]'s and italics. All inside character actions will just be in [ ]'s. All breaks and such will be in italics and in asterisks, All speakers will be bolded. - - - - - * Opening Credits * and Decepshun are running along in some temple, with stone columns moving around, trying to block them. Moordryd: Almost there! Almost to the Vysox! Almost to my destiny! Armaggeddon: Your destiny will not be so easy. they enter a part where stone dragon heads on the walls are shooting arrows at them. They dodge, then Moordryd mags into the air, avoiding them. Then one arrow comes really close and he barley dodges it. When he did, it was all slow-motion, like matrix style. When he gets back down he creates 2 Mag-shields on both sides of him. Then they get through and into the chamber which has a black Bonemark hovering over a stone thingy Moordryd: laughs Heh. You were saying Armaggeddon? Armaggeddon: Very impressive. But getting to the mark was the easy part, mastering it will be something else entirely. gets off Decepshun, and walks to the Bonemark, when he was close, the Bonemark ‘shuddered’ and faced towards him. Moordryd: Like it knows I’m here... Armaggeddon: She does. The Vysox Bonemark is the spirit of my own warrior dragon from the original Dragon-Human War. Moordryd: You sure Decepshun can Mag the Vysox? Armaggeddon: She is as pure a black draconium dragon as I have ever seen in this time. If she cannot, no dragon can. reaches towards the Vysox, but it just fly’s out of his reach and zooms right onto Decepshun Moordryd: Wait! rears and roars and comes back down, her eyes have a nice menacing red glow to them Moordryd: I don’t believe it. She absorbed it. Like the black and gold dragon of legend! smiles evilly Armaggeddon: Yes. Exactly. Moordryd: Ho-ho-ho. (not Santa!) The things I can do now! smiles evilly Armaggeddon: Not yet. hisses Armaggeddon: Return to the city. Race for the Academy. Train as the Shadow Booster. I will let you know when it is time. gets back into the saddle and jerks left, towards the door. But Decepshun refuses to move, staying still. He jerks again, but she stands firm. Moordryd: This way! hisses Moordryd: What is it? walks forward towards the stone thingy. There is a dragon foot print in the stone. Decepshun puts up her front right foot, and puts it over the print, hesitating, then slams it down. The stone thingy opens up to reveal a stone tablet/map that has 8 Dragon Eye symbols on it. Moordryd: Some kind of map. But to what girl? To what? a race. Artha and Moordryd are in 1st Artha: C’mon boy! Go go! Moordryd: Not so fast stable-brat! and Artha fight, Mag-claw style. Blah blah blah. Yadda yadda. Artha kicks Moordryd out of the picture, chuckles, then Moordryd comes back in. Moordryd: Not bad stable-boy, not bad at all. But not good enough for the Academy I’m afraid! the process of the fighting, Moordryd Mag-blasts one of Beau’s thrusters off Parm: Oh my. Artha won’t be able to make that final jump without that gear. has Artha with his draining whip, Artha’s groaning and all, then he glows gold, and blasts the whip and Moordryd away. Moordryd screams. Artha mags one of Decepshun’s thrusters. Moordryd: My thrusters gear! Artha: Now boy! mags the gear Artha: Yeah! goes out to show Artha on top of Decepshun’s head, backwards facing Moordryd, who’s in the saddle. Moordryd swings at Artha, who dodges; Artha sees the stone tablet/map in front of him. Artha: What is that? mags Artha back onto him. They run forward to the ramp and take the jump. Followed by everyone else, who passed Moordryd and Decepshun Moordryd: No! activates his thrusters and aero gear, so he’s gliding downwards in circles Parm: What a move! You’re going to win! tries to turn Decepshun left, towards the ramp, but Decepshun doesn’t turn, instead going straight ahead. Moordryd: Turn. Turn! Turn!!! jumps off the track, onto the giant stone wall supporting the track. She runs, then brakes, even though sliding down at an alarming rate. She Mag-blasts a giant sign post so it falls down to the right, giving her a ramp to get on to the track. They get on in 1st place. Artha: Impossible! Parm: No! They’re going to win! Artha: I’m transferring all the Mag-energy we got to the thrusters. Lance: No! It’s too dangerous! Artha: Unless you got a better idea? and Parm look at each other. Artha: Didn’t think so. transfers all the energy to the thrusters, activates them, so he’s going crazy fast. And Artha gives a short AAHHHH!!!! Parm: Oh my. pulls up beside Decepshun right at the finish line Budge: It’s a photo finish! from crowd Moordryd: Even if we tie, you lose. I’m still in the lead for the only Academy slot! Budge: It’s official. Magna Draconis! It’s a tie! looks come from Artha while Moordryd sneers and chuckles *At the Dragon Temple* Artha: I don’t get it! I get better, Moordryd get EVEN better! Then Decepshun gets better too! Kitt: Well I think you and Beau are still the best team out there. Artha: Uhh did you not see that move? Kitt: I was right behind you guys. Lance: It was a lucky move! Connor: No. It was Decepshun’s move. Lance: Decepshun’s? waves his hand so a screen comes down, showing Decepshun and Beau racing side by side. Connor: I watched the race. There’s something going on. That dragon seems different; she’s been acting strange for some time. Psi class dragons have always been hard to control but, it’s like she has a mind of her own; more than normal. on screen zooms in to show a darkened mark of the Vysox Bonemark, but a nub of it. Connor: I suspected as much, a Bonemark nub! Parm: Oh no! That means she’s absorbed a Bonemark! Connor: I’m afraid so. Artha: Great. Just what we need. A super-powered dragon for Moordryd. Connor: This is bad. Artha: And it’s not all. I saw something on Moordryd’s saddle during the race. Some kind of map with a bunch of Dragon Eye symbols on it. Connor: A bunch? Artha: Eight, I think. Connor: This is very bad. I think in the compound. Moordryd: So what else can you tell me about you and the Dragon-Human War Armaggeddon? Armaggeddon: I was once the leader of the Black-draconium Empire. Eventually you will have that honour. Moordryd: When? Armaggeddon: All of this shall come to you in time. When you are trained. When you are ready. Under my direction. Moordryd: Maybe I’m ready now. *Back at the temple* Connor: The league of eight were defeated by the original Dragon Booster and the original Beau. When these once evil dragons were turned back to their pure gold draconium states, their warrior spirits and dark powers were trapped in their bone marks. Lance: Evil dragons? Connor: The Dragon Priesthood, those who trained me and gave me the Dragon Booster armour and the star. Hid the bone marks in a secret ancient keep. Parm: And now Moordryd’s got a map to it! Kitt: And if Moordryd gets the bone marks, Word gets them! It’s a race! And we’ll get there first! Artha: Get where Kitt? *to Connor* Where’s the keep? Connor: I don’t know. looks from the gang Connor: But the Dragon Priests do. Artha: So we’ll go see them. Connor: *sigh* Contacting them will be very dangerous. They are the last protectors of the Ancient knowledge. Because of the dangerous secrets they know, they stay hidden. Word would stop at nothing to smash what’s left of their order. I will show you the way. But Artha, only you must enter the sanctuary. *At the Sanctuary. Artha and Beau walk in. 8 Dragon Priests in the shadows turn their heads to them; they jump down and create a circle around them. Ready to attack* Tannis: Who dares enter here!? Artha: Wait! Tannis: Identify yourself! Artha: I am Artha Penn, son of Connor. Tannis: What proof do you offer? Artha: Just this. *holds up amulet* Release the Dragon! transforms into DB, Beau roars looks from Priests, and they bow, 1st Tannis and Decepshun are in the Old City, at a Y turn. Moordryd looks to the map, and looks to one way. Decepshun looks the other way, signalling that that is the right way Moordryd: What is it? starts walking one way Moordryd: That’s right girl, lead the way. Take me to my destiny! at the Dragon Priest temple. Artha and Beau are talking to Tannis Tannis: If what you say is true, time is short. The Vysox must not resurrect the League of Eight. Artha: Beau and I have battled bone marks and dragons before, we can handle these. Tannis: You do not understand young hero. These are the most powerful and dangerous bone marks you may ever encounter. These dragons did not begin the war by fighting with humans. These dragons are the ones that led ALL dragons to turn on humans. Artha: Well how can we fight them? Tannis: We have heard of your exploits and Academy training. You may get to fulfill your destiny and save this world. But you may not be ready for them. You must stop Paynn, now! Artha: I’m going to try. Tannis: A word of advice. Even with a Bonemark absorbed, Black draconium dragons like Paynn’s have a mind of their own. And it is there weakness. If you and Beau can truly work as partners, you can prevail. and Decepshun are at a clearing, in front of some sort of wall/gate with pictures on it. On the sides of the wall, there is a dragons pic/carving facing inward, same on the other side. Moordryd: Any idea how it opens? Mags one of the dragons pics on the wall Moordryd: What are those? continues with the magging, but needs help because the other dragon pic must be magged also. Moordryd: Need help huh? mags the other dragon pic, taking a long time, the door is slowly sliding downwards. Moordryd: Working, it’s working! both quit with the magging Moordryd: *panting* That took a lot of power. This is gonna be harder than I thought. roars. Moordryd: Stay out of this Dragon loser! This doesn’t concern you! DB: A keep of ancient bone marks? I think it does. and Moordryd fight, of course with Mag-claw, in a very short time, Moordryd gets beaten Moordryd: This isn’t over! I have friends! You’ll see! off on Decepshun. When out of sight, they stop, Moordryd holds up the amulet. Moordryd: Unleash the Shadow! into SB *Back at the fight scene, where Artha and Beau are.* Parm: Nice work Artha! Lance: You kicked butt! Kitt: But he still knows where the bone marks are. And he said his friends would be back. Artha: Friends? He wants the bone marks for himself. Who would he tell? show up, Decepshun roars Artha: Let me guess, a friend sent you. SB: Looks like it’s you and me now. and DB fight. Mag-claw and everything. This is a really long and good fight. You have to see it for yourself. Blah blah, SB sends lots of little Mag-Balls, DB dodges holds up is arms, blocking the Mag-bolts so they hit his armour, not harming him. They keep on fighting, sweet moves being pulled off. Lance: We’ve gotta get down there! Kitt: We can’t! One of those stray Mag-bolts would fry us! Parm: And I’m not in the mood for fried Parmon Sean! It’s very unhealthy. fighting, Decepshun roars, Beau roars back; they run at each other and hit each other in the head, locked in the position head-to-head. DB falls to the ground SB: *laughs* Now girl, quickly! and Moordryd both Mag at the dragons on the wall, moving it still slowly down Artha: Like Tannis said. *Tannis speaking* If you and Beau can truly work as partners, you can prevail. *Artha speaking* Beau, I want you to fire a Mag-charge into my armour. Enough that we can really fight side by side. Parm: Artha no! No human can hold that many giga-dracs! You just can’t! Artha: There’s only one way to find out! Now Beau! fires a Mag-charge into Artha, and Artha yells. When Beau’s done, Artha is now glowing like a Christmas tree. He can pretty much ‘float’ in the air without Beau magging him into the air Artha: Let’s do this. himself at SB SB: What? *gets hit* a short while SB is on the ground, Beau roars. DB sends a Mag-bolt at SB, hits him. Sends another one, hits him, sends another one, hits him. Beau Mag-blasts Decepshun at SB, so he has to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed by his own dragon. DB: Let’s finish this. and Artha get to the wall thingy Artha: We need to seal this. looks above the door thing, to see some rock. He plans to Mag-blast the rock so it crumbles and blocks the door-way Artha: Now Beau! both Mag-blast the rock, it falls and blocks the door. Artha: We did it boy! Good job. SB: You may have locked the door, but you won’t stop me from getting inside! *while running away* You can’t wait here forever Dragon Booster! Parm, and Lance walk up Kitt: Now he knows where they are, and he'll get in, eventually. Artha: Your right. 8 Dragon Priests show up on a rock ledge high above them, Tannis in front with his staff having a ball of energy on top, giving light. Tannis: You have done well. But we will take things from here Dragon Booster. The bone marks will be moved to a safe place and hidden once again. Parm: Moordryd and the Shadow Booster are working together? Artha, this is far from over. Artha: I know Parm. This is just the beginning. *Ending Credits* Category:The Eye of the Dragon Category:Transcripts